The Morning After
by gyuumajo
Summary: [in response to Kuroi Neko-kun's counter challenge. one-shot, as usual.] Waking up in an unknown territory with a stranger beside him wasn't how Genjo Sanzo had planned to spend his day.


"Get off my bed you ero cockroach," Genjo Sanzo muttered groggily, annoyance evident in his voice even though he had been more than half asleep at that time. Besides him, the warm other person whom he referred to as the "ero cockroach" bolted up straight, drawing the equally warm sheets away from his stark naked body. The next thing he knew, he was face to face with a pair of pretty blue eyes that were slightly out of focus. But Gojyo didn't have blue eyes, did he? Instincts took over as he cocked his gun and forced the other man to stare down the barrel.

"Who are you?? Speak up!!" To his credit, ol' blue eyes didn't panic. Instead, he reached below and grabbed hold of a white robe that Sanzo assumed was the uninvited guest's. Suddenly, a long chain shot out, narrowly missing his nose.

"I should be asking that question. Who are you???" he asked, sounding as angry as how Sanzo looked. Sanzo gave a light frown. That man hadn't just imitated him, had he? With the exception of the weird accent he possessed, the pitch of his voice and the emphasis on certain syllabus… it had been totally identical. But the other man hadn't seen the look on Sanzo's face. He was busy addressing the bedside lamp, pointing an accusing finger at it. In spite of himself, Sanzo chuckled before turning the other man around to face him. The same out of focus eyes squinted at him, inching closer and closer—so close in fact that the tip of their noses were touching. Sanzo reeled from being in such close contact with someone else and fell off the side of the bed they had shared. Something small but hard was poking into his back as he tried to push the other man aside to no avail.

"…Get off me already," Sanzo growled. The other man shrugged and pushed himself off Sanzo easily. Finally getting the chance to move around more, he reached behind and found the irritant also known as spectacles. He peered at that simple device with great interest. Never had he met anyone who was in need of such instruments. But the man before him obviously needed it. Sanzo hastily lowered it from his line of sight—which happened to be the other man's bewildered look. Everything he saw through the glass had been distorted, expanded and enlarged beyond logic. He then quickly thrust the glasses to the other man's face, signaling him to take it. And he did. With the black frame perched comically on his nose, he regarded Sanzo with less confusion. Things had finally quieted down as both men took this chance to study each other with closer detail.

Sanzo hadn't noticed the long black hair flowing down the other man's back until then. He cursed softly at his carelessness while etching his trademark smirk on his face as the other man turned red considerably. If the situation hadn't been that tense, he would've laughed out loud. The other man, clutching his white robe in front of his chest in an attempt to preserve some modesty, looked very much like a girl who was brought there without her consent but had liked what she saw.

"I guess we hadn't start off on a good note eh?" the other man was quick to snap out of his schoolgirl state as he stretched out an upturned palm, offering the fallen priest a helping hand. Normally, Sanzo would've slapped the hand away and gave the good Samaritan a long hard stare but something about that man, something trusting, caused him to take that hand. "My name is Mousse, of the Amazon Clan. That's way away in China. You've ever heard of that place before??"

China…wasn't he in Chang An, a province in China? Where did he think he was in anyways?? Grabbing his own Sanzo robes and wearing them haphazardly, he turned towards the other man. "For your information, this _is_ Chi—" Mousse pointed towards the only window in the room, abruptly silencing him.

"This doesn't look too China to me. Neither does it look like Nerima…" Mousse turned that cute lil' confused expression towards Sanzo. "I'm stumped. Where in the world are we?"

"Hmm… we're in some inn in Ar-kan-sas. Wherever that may be," Sanzo examined the tiny box with great interest before flicking it open to reveal the prized wooden matches he then used to light his cigarettes. Whoever dumped him in this mess was kind enough to let him keep his smoke. And what a fine looking mess that was too. Letting loose a long puff of the slow-acting toxic, he flicked the gray ashes at the tip of his cigarettes almost leisurely. "So watcha gonna do now? We wouldn't be able to return to where we came from initially for another 12 hours at least."

"…Who are you exactly??" Behind the thick glasses, Sanzo could almost feel the suspicion emitting in powerful bursts. "How much do you know and why do I feel like am I the only one who don't know what's going on around here??"

"Well, if it's any consolation, you and I are the only ones around here so of course you would be the only one who don't know what's going on around here…" Sanzo then turned the other way and took a drag, taking the opportunity to hide a small smirk. _You can't say you didn't asked for it tho…_

"…Alright then…"

A full minute passed them by with Sanzo breaking the silence with deep inhalations of his stick of poison.

"Well, since we still have so much time on our hands, shall we continue with what we were supposed to do?" the priest pointed to the messy bed with the butt of his newly exhausted cigarette. They don't make cigarettes as long lasting as they used to but he shouldn't complain. Anything to get the nicotine in his system would suffice. Mousse gave an amused smile before jumping back to his spot on the left.

**&&&**

"Cough it out Jiroshin," The Goddess of Mercy, Kanzeon Bosatsu, wasn't too merciful towards his attendant today. A little bet here, some credits involved there, no harm done right? Jiroshin grumbled inaudibly as he dug around his pocket for the amount they agreed on before slapping it into the goddess' open palm not too gently. "Nice doin' business with ya."

"Bad enough you made me pay for their credit bills… now you are trying to rip me off with small bets too?? You are evil, woman. Pure evil,"

"Watch you language young man. You can't blame me for knowing that silly nephew of mine this well, can you? But I like the way you call me evil," she let loose a long chorus of her trademark laughter as Jiroshin sighed, unable to do anything to subdue his master.

**End.**

* * *

Answer to Kuroi Neko-kun's Counter Challenge of the same topic

[Write a Yaoi fic involving to different characters that are voiced by the same seiyuu]

And I picked Seki Toshihiko. Just coz I can. :P

Yay!! Finally finished this piece after days of piecing it together. I know there's a lot of dialogue here but hey, everyone has their own preference. () I just hope it wouldn't be too long winding to you readers. On a side note, I'm not writing as much as I used to so my skills had dropped way down—probably nearing the zero line and regretting it. Well, that's my life for ya.

Remember to review!!


End file.
